Tes Kecil ala Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart
by Fei Mei
Summary: Berlatar di tahun keempat Fred dan George. Hogwarts kedatangan Gilderoy Lockhart sebagai guru PTIH yang baru! Lockhart memberikan lembar soal tes kecil kepada setiap kelas di awal pembelajarannya. Ini adalah kisah 'nasib' Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, dan Alicia yang mengerjakan soal gaje bin ajaib dari si guru. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: JKR lah, siapa lagi? Masak Lockhart? #dor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes Kecil ala Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimulainya kembali pembelajaran di Hogwarts. Ya, setelah beberapa minggu berlibur, kini para murid harus berhadapan lagi dengan perkamen-perkamen dan buku-buku pelajaran, belum lagi bertemu dengan guru-guru yang mereka sayangi –ralat, guru-guru yang menyebalkan.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan profesor Dumbledore di seremoni awal tahun pembelajaran kemarin, para murid Hogwarts mendapatkan guru baru (lagi) untuk pelajaran PTIH. Orang beruntung (atau mungkin tidak) yang mendapatkan jabatan (yang terkutuk) itu tahun ini adalah Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" ujar Ron mengeluh, saat mereka sedang menyantap makan siap.

Ron duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya yakni Harry dan Hermione, sedang di depannya ada Fred dan George, Alicia, Lee, dan Angelina. Mendengar keluhan adiknya, si kembar Weasley melirik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fred.

"Snape lagi, ya?" tanya George.

"Bukan, tapi Lockhart!" jawab Harry. Lho, Ron yang mengeluh, kenapa Harry yang jawab? Ah, sudahlah.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Lee yang tertarik.

"Iya, dia kasih tes kecil gitu sebelum mulai pelajaran," jawab Ron. "Namanya tes kecil, tapi pertanyaannya itu loh, menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya susah?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Bukannya susah, tapi pertanyaannya gak ada yang nyambung dengan pelajaran PTIH!" jawab Harry kesal.

5 orang kakak kelas Trio Emas manggut-manggut. Ternyata itu yang membuat Harry dan Ron kesal. Memangnya pertanyaan yang diajukan Lockhart seperti apa, sih? Hmm, rasa penasaran 5 orang tersebut akan terjawab setelah makan siang. Ya, karena usai jam makan siang, mereka akan masuk ke kelas Lockhart. Sip!

Kelas yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Di kelas Fred dan George dkk, para gadis sedang sibuk bercermin, merapikan rambut, berdandan, dan sebagainya –tak terkecuali Alicia dan Angelina yang ada di meja yang sama dengan Fred, George, dan Lee.

10 menit berlalu sejak bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, dan Lockhart belum juga masuk kelas. Tetapi 5 menit kemudian beliau datang. Astaga, padahal sebenarnya Fred, George, dan Lee sudah berniat untuk kabur kelas jika si guru itu belum datang 10 menit lagi. Ah, sial.

Sesuai kata Harry dan Ron, ternyata Lockhart juga membagikan kertas-kertas putih yang diakuinya sebagai 'Tes Kecil ala Gilderoy Lockhart' di kelas si kembar. Mau tahu soal-soal macam apa yang diberikan si guru aneh bin ajaib untuk kelas ini? Mari kita lihat!

.

**Pertanyaan pertama: Apakah warna favorit Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart?**  
**Fred**: Entah, emang kupikirin?  
**George**: Fred aja gak tau, apalagi aku?  
**Lee**: Ini pertanyaan apaan sih?  
**Angelin**a: UNGU!  
**Alicia**: Dih, Angie dodol deh, yang bener itu lilac!

**Pertanyaan kedua: Mengapa Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart menyukai warna tersebut?**  
**Fred**: Astaga, gak penting banget ini pertanyaan…  
**George**: Mending aku ngerjain Filch.  
**Lee**: George, aku ikut ya!  
**Angelina**: Karena…ehm, karena aku juga suka warna ungu? (hah?)  
**Alicia**: Pasti karena lilac warnanya unyu! Kayak aku!

**Pertanyaan ketiga: Berapakah umur Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart tahun ini?**  
**Fred**: abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz. _I think I miss something_…  
**George**: _Miss_ '_u_' _maybe_?  
**Lee**: _Miss you too_~  
**Angelina**: 20 tahun (hah?)! Dan kenapa tiga cowok yang semeja denganku ini gaje sih?!  
**Alicia**: 25!

**Pertanyaan keempat: Dimanakah Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart tinggal?  
Fred**: Di Hogwarts.  
**George**: Iya, di Hogwarts.  
**Lee**: Ho'oh, masak di rumahku?  
**Angelina**: Di hatiku~  
**Alicia**: Dimana-mana hatiku senang!

**Pertanyaan kelima: Bagaimana cara Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart mengalahkan banshee?  
Fred**: Ih, situ yang ngalahin, kenapa situ juga yang tanya?  
**George**: Fred, kurasa dia sendang amnesia, jadi gak bisa inget.  
**Lee**: Perlu gak ya, kita pentok kepalanya pakai palu?  
**Angelina**: Caranya…tauk ah, mulai males ngerjain nih jadinya.  
**Alicia**: Angie, kamu gak setia! Jangan ikut-ikutan Fred, George, dan Lee, dong! (sendirinya juga gak jawab…)

**Pertanyaan keenam: Ada berapa total pertanyaan di tes kecil ini?  
Fred**: ENAM!  
**George**: AMIN!  
**Lee**: YEAH! (ikut-ikutan aja)  
**Angelina**: Kayaknya virus gaje tiga cowok ini akan menular ke aku…  
**Alicia**: Berapa aja boleee~

**Pertanyaan ketujuh: Siapakah nama orangtua Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart?  
Fred**: Astajim, masih ada?!  
**George**: Stres kali ini guru…  
**Lee**: Atau kita yang stres?  
**Angelina**: Lee, ngaku nih ceritanya?  
**Alicia**: Namanya, hm, hanya Tuhan yang tahu! (emang ada nama orang begitu? Nama film kali…)

**Pertanyaan kedelapan: Pertanyaannya sudah mau habis, bagaimana perasaan Anda?  
Fred**: Seneng banget!  
**George**: Bacotnya kepanjangan nih…  
**Lee**: Iya! Cepetan dong selesainya!  
**Angelina**: ZzZzZzZz (udah tidur!)  
**Alicia**: Sedih, pengen nambah lagi pertanyaannya… T_T

**Pertanyaan kesembilan: 1 + 1 = …?  
Fred**: JENDELA!  
**George**: JENDELA!  
**Lee**: JENDELA!  
**Angelina**: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz (masih tidur!)  
**Alicia**: 2 lah, apa lagi?

**Pertanyaan kesepuluh: Inilah pertanyaan terakhir, apakah Anda mencintai Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart dengan sepenuh hati, dan setia menemani dalam suka dan duka?  
Fred**: Sepertinya aku harus muntah sekarang.  
**George**: Aku juga.  
**Lee**: Emangnya ini acara kawinan, apa?  
**Angelina**: Ini guru makin lama makin gaje astaga…  
**Alicia**: _I DO_! (dikira kawinan beneran…)

.

Lembar-lembar tes kecil tersebut dikumpulkan kembali pada sang guru aneh bin ajaib itu. Lockhart langsung memeriksa jawaban para murid. Kemudian melihat reaksi si guru yang _jawdrop_ mendadak, 5 orang tokoh utama cerita ini pun langsung tahu kira-kira jawaban milik siapa yang sedang diperiksa.

Bel berbunyi dan para murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Keesokan harinya, tertempelah hasil tes kecil tersebut di papan pengumuman asrama masing-masing. Berikut adalah hasil milik kelima orang nista ini (author ditampar):

.

**Fred Weasley**: Nilai 0 (nol)

**George Weasley**: Nilai 0 (nol)

**Lee Jordan**: Nilai 0 (nol)

**Angelina Johnson**: Nilai 0,5 (nol koma lima)

**Alicia Spinnet**: Nilai 1 (satu)

.

Dan para murid tambah _jawdrop_ + _sweatdrop_ saat melihat kunci jawaban yang benar. Berikut adalah kunci jawabannya:

.

**1**: Lilac.  
**2**: Karena warnanya sesuai dengan mata indah Gilderoy 'hensem' Lockhart.  
**3**: 35 tahun.  
**4**: Di ruangannya / di rumahnya.  
**5**: Menggunakan sihir.  
**6**: 10.  
**7**: Aqso dan Madina (kayak nama sinetron).  
**8**: Biasa saja.  
**9**: Dua (bukan 2).  
**10**: Ya.

.

Wah, jawabannya sesuatu banget…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT DENGAN SEGALA KEGAJEAN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elah, bikin humor/parodi (yang gaje dan garing) lagi, kan astaga ==

REVIEW!


End file.
